Text at Midnight
by Team Edward Rocks
Summary: Athena lost her dad at age 11 and her mom got pregnant with her best friend's dad. AH
1. Text at midnight

Text at Midnight

It was about 9 or 10 at night and I was still doing my homework. I just got done with my math and science. Math was a 10 front and back page packet and we only got 5 minutes in class to work on it but knowing me I put it away as so as I got it. Science we had to write a 5 page report on any 2 planets, so I picked earth and Saturn. I felt like I was about to fall asleep but then I realized I had to do a 2 page report I was so glade that I had a page done. Unlike the science report I didn't even start on it. Well I was texting a few of my friends while I was doing my homework. My moms says that why im still working on homework at 9 o'clock at night but I always think oh well cuz I really don't care. Then I just got a random text message from someone. It said, Hey Athena its j I was just wondering if you were still up. I hope I here from you soon.

Wow that was weird. So I texted back, Yea im still up. Just doing homework. What do you ask? Then it seemed like I just sent it and he texted back that said, I was just wondering if I can ask you a question.

OMG! Would the guy of my dreams really was asking me out? Nah! Then I looked at my clock next to my bed. Which felt really soft like a cloud. It said 5 minutes till midnight. UGH! I really need to bed. I only need 3 more sentences. Then I just realized I needed to text j back then I said, yea. What is it? I really doubted he was going to ask me out. Then I heard you got a new message like three times in a row. Which I really needed to change. He texted back saying, I was just wondering would you like to go to the dance with me? I texted back, yea that sounds great. I would text you more but im really tired so im going to bed night. When I went to bed I realized I couldn't sleep that much since I was thinking of him.

( I was just in class thinking about writing a new story and well my teacher was making my call write about this topic. And well I thought it was pretty good. So I hope you like and PLZ review so I know what you think!!! Thanks!)


	2. Next Day

Chapter 2: Next Day (Athena's POV)

Last night I barely got my homework done but oh well I got it done. I hurried up because my alarm said 7:45 and I was supposed to be up at 6:30. All I could think was im going to be so late for school! So I ran down stairs and was about to go out side but realized it had snowed and it said on the news that we were off today! YAY! I had to tell tay the news well there are three good things that I haven't told anyone about.

1st: We were off! (NO DUH!)

2nd: I was going out with jake! YAY!

3rd: My mom was pregnant! It was twins!

Athena: _Hey tay! I have great news to tell you!_

Tay:_ Well I know one for a fact that we are off of school! But what are the rest?_

Athena:_ Well yea! The other two are that me and jake are going out since of last night to be exact and that my mom is pregnant with twins!_

Tay: _OMG! Im so happy for you! Tell your mom I said congratulation!_

Athena:_ Well actually there our twin siblings._

Tay: _What do you mean?_

Athena: _Well when my dad died in that car wreck and when your parents got divorced. Our parents or I mean my mom and your dad started seeing each other. Well when your dad said he was going out with a friend or when he said he'll be out late. He meant he was going on a date with my mom. So my mom is pregnant and engaged to your dad. So we are going to be step-sisters!!!_

Tay: _OMG! YAY!!!! WERE GOING BE SISTERS!!! When is the wedding?_

Athena:_ After the twins are born._

Tay:_ I cant believe that my dad the Edward Door is marring the Bella Masen!_

Athena:_ Don't forget that my mom is also the hottest model other than for my aunts of course! And your dad is the coolest, hottest, best tattoo artist ever!_

Tay: _LOL! Yup that's my dad. Well g2g see yea sis. Lol_

Athena:_ LOL! Ok and btw congratulation about you and joel going out! _

Well after that I went into the living room to find out that my soon to be step-dad and step-sister are coming over. YAY! Sleepover well I hope I better ask my mom first. I found my mom looking in a baby magazine then she noticed that I was in here, "Hey mom. Just wondering if it was ok if taylor stayed the night to night?"

My mom had a huge smile on her face which I don't see much since my dad died about 3 years ago.

_Flashback_

_I was about 11 years old and my mom was about to take me to dance when I heard the downstairs phone was ringing. Ring… Ring… Then I heard my mom answer the phone and I went downstairs. And heard the whole conversation._

"_Yes this is Mrs. Bella Black. Why whats wrong?" I heard a familiar voice on the phone it was Dr. McHot. Lol yea I know funny name right but he was a really good family friend since me and my mom well mostly me is always in the hospital for something. Well anyway. I heard him say, "Bella im sorry but Jacob has past in a wreck from a drunk driver." _

_When I heard that my dad died cuz of a drunk man who shouldn't have been driving crushed my dads family, friends, and mostly his life away from him I just cried and so did my mom. For about two weeks we cried and I didn't go to school either. When it was time for the funeral I finally got to meet my dads parents. Who HATED my mom so much. But I learned something very cool that I was a princess. Yea my dad always called me his little princess but that didn't mean anything. Or did it? Well they just loved me but really hated my mom. Weird right? Oh well._

_End of Flashback _

I must have been crying because I was now in a bear huge by emmet he was best friends wit my dad and also he is taylor uncle. Soon to be mine to. Then my mom said, " Of course she can you know you don't even really have to ask much less cry honey." I didn't want to tell her that I was thinking of my dad but I had to.

"Mom I wasn't crying of that I was crying because I was thinking of my dad." Now tears running down my face and taylor and her dad were here. I went to get the door taylor gave me a hug since she knew that I always thought of my dad. But we went up to my room and started to listen to my I-pod touch. The song I decided to listen to was Its Not My Time by 3 doors down and we were singing to the lyrics. Which was my dads favorite song and mine to and we played it at his funeral.

Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
Now the currents slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breath  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this  
It's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back  
All this time I've just been to blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live  
Is not what we have, it's what we believe  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
Now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I won't go  
It might be more than you believe  
It might be something you can't see  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go  
There might be more than you believe  
There might be more than you can see  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now I know it  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go

I won't go!  
No I wooooon't gooooo down!

Then me and taylor started to just sit there and talk about stuff when I got a phone call from jake who's real name is jacob but he goes by jake.

"_Hey jake. What are you up to?" Ugh its 10:30 and im so tired. Me and tay need to go to bed even though I doubt we will have school tomorrow!_

"_I just wanted to see how your day was and I also wanted to hear your wonderful voice." I bet he was blushing when he said that._

" Aw jake that was so sweet! My day was good. Thanks for asking. How was yours?"

" _Would have been better if I spent the day with you." I blushed which made taylor gag what he said and then laughed how red I was._

" _Thanks jake your making me blush which is making taylor laugh her ass off."_

"_LOL! Im sorry babe. Hey ill let you go so you can get your beauty sleep even though you don't need it since you are already more beautiful than your mother and aunts together."_

"_OK night jake and thanks." _

"OMG! I want to gag now" I threw my pillow at her and said, "SHUT UP! Im going to bed so night." Then she mumbled under her breath, "Night."

(PLZ REVIEW! I Hope you like it!)


	3. The good and the bad news!

Chapter 3: The Good and The Bad News (A POV)

The last 3 weeks have been great! We found out that the twins are a boy and a girl which we hoped for which is the good news and well the bad news is that I HAVE to go to England this summer cause my royal grandparents apparently say when I turn 15 is when I need to be ready to role England. By the way I turn 15 this fall!

My mom says that the only reason they want me over in England because when I turn 15 I have to be ready to role England which I already knew about but that's my pregnant mom and I honestly didn't want to fight with her when she is pregnant. Well she also says that there is no way in hell they're taking my child away from me all summer and also my mom is due July 4th! Weird huh the same day as forth of July. I don't even want to go to England all summer. Anyway I want to stay with my mom who is due in one month. The other reason I want to stay with her is cause my soon to be step-dad and soon to be step-sister wont be able to stay with her cause they have to go on a family cruise.

Well today is June 4th, 2040. Also an exact month till my mom has the twins. I hope she is on time. Well my mom and Taylor's dad let us name the twins. I get to name the girl who will be Vanessa Renee Cullen I thought it was cute and my mom liked it to since her mom who she dearly loved was the middle name. And taylor named the boy who is going to be named Corin Anthony Cullen since her uncle/ her dads brother who died by a drunk his first name was Corin and her dads middle name is Anthony. Which I thought was prefect for a boy and also you don't hear that name much at all.

Well since school is out and today is another rainy day in forks I decided to call jake. Since taylor wasn't able to come over since this week her mom made her come to Seattle. Lucky they had awesome shopping there and ill forget asking my aunt alice since she'll go over board on shopping then I dialed Jake's number.

"_Hey baby I was about to call you." _AW! He's so sweet I don't know why I didn't ask him out sooner even though he asked me but oh well.

"Hey babe. You really were about to call me how weird! I was just wondering but are you busy tonight?" I hope he says no so we can go see a movie.

" _No im not busy well actually im never to busy for you." _I blushed so bad when he said that I probably redder than red can get.

" _Thanks jake im blushing a color they probably don't have a name for but it was really sweet thought. But anyway um do you maybe want to go see a movie or something tonight?" _I hope so cause that would be so much fun.

"_I'm sorry I made you blush. I would like to go see a movie. Would you like to come over to my house and we could watch a movie I have or a On Demand movie? Or we could go out to see a movie if that would make you feel better?" _Omg I can't believe he wants me to come over and see a movie with him.

"_I would love to come over to watch a movie with you but would you maybe would rather come over here cause I don't want to leave my mom alone since its about a month till she's due but the babies might come sooner. If you don't mind?" _I hope he doesn't cause my mom really shouldn't be home alone being 8 months pregnant.

" _Yea! That's a great idea. I've always wanted to meet your mom in person." _Sweet that's great! Well it was okay with both our parents and so his mom dropped him off at my house and we watched two movies the first one I got to pick so I picked _Broken Bridges _which is a major chick flick. Then jake picked _Step-Brothers _which was funny but really stupid! But the night was great!!!!

A/N: Plz review! Im sorry if anyone really likes step-brothers but it is kinda stupid! But plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A month later, July 3rd.

The last month has been great me jake had our first date, first kiss, and tomorrow will be the first holiday we have with each other since his parents and my mom and very soon step-dad has got to each other really good. Apparently his dad and Taylor's dad work together and when my working his worked with my mom to. Its exactly a day till my mom should have the twins but its really rare if you give birth on the day your due cause I was early. Well today was when my dad and sister left for the cruise. I just was about to cook breakfast when I heard. " ATHENA I NEED HELP!" I ran down stairs to see my mom laying on the floor. I grabbed my phone and called Jake's mom cell.

" Hey Athena is everything?" I normally never call her in less jake's phone dies.

" Hey Rachel. Actually no everything isn't ok my mom's water broke."

" Ok ill be over as soon as possible."

About 10 minutes which seemed 10 hours jake and his mom got there. Rachel helped my mom to her car while I ran upstairs to get the baby stuff out of the nursery and ran in the back seat of her car. I was so nervous. Im pretty sure jake knew cause he put hand on my leg to tell me its ok. When we got there they wouldn't let me or jake in the room so we had to stay out in the waiting room which was creepy quit. Then jake im pretty sure texted me. Yup it was him.

Jake: Hey. Don't worry your mom will be ok.

Athena: Yea I know its just I cant lose my mom to I already lost my dad.

Jake: I know. Just think about something or someone else.

Athena: I am thinking of someone else.

Jake: Cool. Who if you don't mind me asking?

Athena: Just the hottest guy in school.

Jake: WHAT! WHO?

Athena: Lol. You know who.

Jake: No I don't know who and why is it so funny?

Athena: Oh no reason at all. Want a clue?

Jake: YES!!!

Athena: He's sitting right next to me.

Jake: Oh now I know who your talking about.

Athena: Yup.

Jake: So what do you think of him?

Athena: He's cute, funny, gets really jealous really quick and the best boyfriend ever.

Jake: Aw! That's so sweet! Crap! Now im blushing.

Athena: Lol. Thanks. I love it when you blush its so nice to know that you still like me and flirt with me even though we are going out.

Jake: Lol. Well I don't like you. I love you.

Athena: I love you too. I bet im really red now huh?

Jake: Yea but red looks good on you.

Athena: Lol thanks. Blue looks great on you.

Well he wasn't able to answer back cause we heard someone say, " The daughter of Bella Cullen and her friend can come in now." It was a middle aged women who looked really bored. We got up and went into the room and I saw my mom sitting there asleep and then I saw the twins fast asleep on her right in those little baby bed things. Jake put his arms around me and I looked up at him. In his eyes looked like a little bit of love and I told you so looking back at me. I just smiled. Then I got a phone call. It was taylor. I stepped out of the room so I wouldn't wake my mom up nor the twins.

" Hey taylor." Wow I sound really tired I wonder what time it is.

" HAPPY FORTH OF JULY!!!" what?

" Yea you 2. What time is it?"  
"Its 10 here so it must be about 4 or 5 over there. Why?"

" Wow I was up all night. Oh sorry tay forgot to tell you that mom had the twins!" I tried to say as happy as I could but sleep was over coming me. Then I felt to nice warn arms around me so I wouldn't fall. And led me to a chair.

" OMG REALLY! Call me back when you get some sleep. Ok."

We said our good byes and I fell asleep in Jake's arms. When I woke up I saw my mom sitting up smiling at me and jake. That's when I realized he was up to. " Hey guys. Jake how long have you been up for?"

" Not very long." I looked at my mom and she said, " I haven't been up long either."

"Ok. Im going to call taylor. When she called me earlier I was half asleep."

I called her it took about two rings and half of the third one then it wasn't her who answered it was her dad," Um.. hey Edward were's taylor at?"

"Oh hey Athena she's right here but I need to ask you something."

" Oh ok what is it?"  
" How is your mom and the twins doing?" he sounded so worry about them which made me feel so good that my mom had someone else who cares just as much about her as I do.

" They are doing just fine. You don't have to worry about them iv taken care of my since I was 11 and you just made it easier for me. She is ok. So can I talk to taylor?"  
" Yeah and thanks for the update. Here she is."

" Hey sis."

" Hey tay. Hows the cruise so far?"  
" Its great. I wish you were here."

" Thanks I wish I could be to but im happy being with jake and mom and the twins."

" That's good. You guys are still hanging on I see." She was still upset that joel cheated on her a few weeks ago. With ugh _maddie_.

" Yeah we are. Hey you doing ok still?"

" Iv been better lets just say."

" Haha real funny. No really how are you dealing with things?"

" I've cried myself to sleep the past few days again."

" Taylor he's not worth it. I don't like seeing you hurt."

There was an awkward silence before she talked again." Yeah I know you don't but I still love him Athena."

" Yeah sadly enough I know you do."

" Well im tired talk to you in 4 days ok."

" Ok bye."

" Bye."

After the long for days without my step-dad and step-sister. And me and my mom were racing back and forth during the night since vanessa started crying then corin would decide to cry to. So I would get vanessa and my mom would get corin. For only being four days old they were a hand full. Iv been up since 5 this morning and its about 2 in the afternoon. I was just about to fall asleep on the couch when the front door opened and being noisy I had to see who it was. It was…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Welcome home!**

_**After the long for days without my step-dad and step-sister. And me and my mom were racing back and forth during the night since vanessa started crying then corin would decide to cry to. So I would get vanessa and my mom would get corin. For only being four days old they were a hand full. Iv been up since 5 this morning and its about 2 in the afternoon. I was just about to fall asleep on the couch when the front door opened and being noisy I had to see who it was. It was…**_

**It was Taylor and her dad Edward! "Hey guys!" I jumped off the couch and ran over and gave them hugs. " MOM EDWARD AND TAYLOR ARE HOME!" My mom ran down the steps and gave Edward a hug and kiss. Me and taylor felt awkward standing there watching our parents make out so we went up stairs. "So tay want to see the twins?" "Well yeah!" I just laughed. The twins were sleeping when we went in there and our parents were in there to. Then Jake texted me.**

**Jake: Hey babe whats up?**

**Athena: Oh nothing much other than that taylor and her dad came home today.**

**Jake: That's cool…**

**Athena: jake is everything ok?**

**Jake: Yeah. I was just was going to see if you wanted to go out to night but I guess since there home I guess not.**

**Athena: Jake I would love to! Just cause there home doesn't mean I cant hang out. I'll talk to taylor later.**

**Jake: You sure your mom wont care?**

**Athena: I'm sure.**

**Jake: Ok I'll pick you up about half an hour. Ok?**

**Athena: Yup! See you then.**

**Half an hour later Jake picked Athena and they went to see " Mall Cop" it was really funny. Then after the movie they went to Steak & Shake. **

" **So Athena?" I looked confused. **

"**Yeah Jake?" he put his hand in mine. Looked deep in my eyes and kissed me. My phone started ringing and I sighed. It was my mom. **

" **Hey mom." **

" **Athena were are you?" **

"**Im hanging with jake remember I told you."**

" **Well I don't remember. As soon as you get home your grounded." **

"**MOM WHY?"**

"**We'll talk about it when you get home."**

"**Ok fine." Jake looked at me confused.**

" **Jake I got to go home. My mom said I didn't tell her I was going to hand out with but I did. So when I get home I'm grounded."**

"**Ok. Ill get you home." They drove in silence and then jake looked upset about something." Jake whats wrong?"**

"**Athena my family is moving to New York." **

"**Oh ok. So what are we going to do?"**

" **I've tried long distance relationships before and they never worked out." He looks away from Athena and says. " Athena im sorry but im breaking up with you." **

"**Oh ok. Well I guess I'll see you in the future maybe." Gets out of the car and runs in the house. "Athena come here."**

" **Wh-what mom?" Tries to hold back the tears in front of her mom but fails.**

" **Athena what happened?"" Jake broke up with me since his family is moving." Taylor comes down all happy and realizes that im really upset. " Athena what happened?" i told taylor that jake broke up with me and the reason. " Im so sorry Athena." **

"**Its ok. So why are you so happy?"**

**My mom interrupted first "Well I was going to ground you but I guess I wont." "Thanks mom"**

**Me and taylor went up to our room. " so tay why are you so happy?"**

"**Cause me and joel are going back out."**

"**Congratulation!" I hope she doesn't get hurt again.**

"**Thanks." **

"**I'm tired tell mom that im not hungry and im going to bed."**


End file.
